The present invention relates to a high-voltage arrangement, for example a pulse inverter, preferably for a motor vehicle.
Different housings are known from the prior art, in which power electronics are situated. A high-voltage plug is usually configured on the housing. A high-voltage mating plug is connected to this high-voltage plug. A cover of the housing is arranged such that it can be dismounted in order to service or repair the power electronics. It must thereby always be ensured that the power electronics are deenergized respectively switched off if the cover is dismounted. Different systems, for example sensors, for detecting an open cover and thus for deenergizing or switching off the power electronics are known from the prior art.